1. Field of the Invention
The invention is to a sheath for use with laryngoscope blades. These blades are used by physicians and others for inspection of patients' throats, intubation procedures, and for manipulation of body parts.
The blades in use are shaped for viewing and manipulation of body parts, but are too narrow and too slippery to hold and control the tongue. As a result, the epiglottis is difficult to visualize and it is difficult to insert the endotracheal tube into the trachea.
In the event of cardiac or respiratory arrest, an endotracheal tube must be inserted promptly to avoid irreversible brain damage.
The invention helps to overcome the above-mentioned problems by positioning, or restraining, the tongue while performing or permitting the blade to perform designed functions such as manipulation of the epiglottis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art devices use attachments to a laryngoscope for intubation purposes. These blades are commercially available under such names as Macintosh, Wisconsin, and Miller Laryngoscope Blades. These attachments and laryngoscope instruments are frequently formed in shapes designed to perform specific functions. Examples are instruments designed to be used on the epiglottis or epiglottis fold. The instruments to be used in a patient's epiglottis fold are usually provided with an elongated cylindrical or bulbous end section that extends perpendicularly across the distal or tip end of the instrument. This type blade can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,609 issued 19 Sept. 1978 to John A. Moses. The instruments used to manipulate the entire exposed portion of the epiglottis and other body parts are often provided with a bulbous or non-bulbous end section that extends around the curved distal or tip end of the instrument blade. This type of curved blade is shown, for example, by W. H. Allyn in U.S. Pat. No. 2,070,820 issued 16 Feb. 1937.
Included in the prior art is the use of a sterile disposable cover. The patent to J. A. Jephcott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,749, issued 11 Feb. 1969 is an example of a cover used with a laryngoscope. The only patent known that is designed to support the tongue using a sheath is that issued to applicant as set forth in the above CROSS-REFERENCE.
Intubation can be a difficult procedure because all the commonly used laryngoscope blades presently on the market are narrow and become slippery on contact with the tongue. Prior art laryngoscope blade covers or sheaths of the flexible type will not support and control the position of the tongue. Prior art sheaths of the rigid type, as set forth in applicant's prior application, obstruct and will not permit the blade ends to perform their designed function.